Garuda
|image =Godzilla.jp - 20 - Garuda.jpg |caption =The Garuda taking off |name =Garuda |targets =Godzilla Rodan |pilot =Kazuma Aoki Andy Johnson |length =84 meters |1=Wingspan|height =58 meters |first =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 |last =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 |attach =MechaGodzilla }} The Garuda (ガルーダ , Garūda) is a mechanical vehicle created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. It attaches to MechaGodzilla, creating Super MechaGodzilla. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 The year was 1992. The Japanese government was becoming increasingly concerned about the ever-present threat that Godzilla posed to the nation, and in response, a dynamic aerial weapon called Garuda (a spiritual successor to the Super X) was created in order defeat the nuclear menace. The ominous aircraft was supposed to be the ultimate anti-Godzilla weapon, but was soon rendered obsolete and was replaced by MechaGodzilla, a towering mechanical beast created through research of the 23rd century technology salvaged from Mecha-King Ghidorah. Though MechaGodzilla was powerful, its flaws were soon evident when it was defeated by Godzilla in their first confrontation two years later. Luckily, through the genius of Kazuma Aoki, a plan to upgrade MechaGodzilla was soon formulated. Garuda could finally be of use, for Kazuma convinced Dr. Asimov to make changes to both machines, and in a short period of time, the proper adjustments were made to form the immensely powerful fusion mech: Super MechaGodzilla. Meanwhile, G-Force was concocting a plan by which MechaGodzilla would use the G-Crusher weapon to destroy Godzilla's secondary brain, the existence of which was confirmed during research of a recently discovered Baby Godzilla. The young creature was utilized as bait, but the mission hit a snag when the giant pterosaur, Rodan, snatched Baby's container from the transport helicopter. Pecking away at the structure, Rodan longed to reunite with the creature whom he considered a close kin. In response to this unexpected turn of events, MechaGodzilla was immediately dispatched, and Kazuma Aoki piloted Garuda closely behind. As Garuda arrived, it became necessary to lead Rodan away from the transport container. After a short skirmish however, Garuda was hurled into a nearby building by Rodan's brute strength. As Kazuma rushed to repair his fallen vessel, MechaGodzilla's plasma grenade made quick work of the pterosaur and sent Rodan soaring into a nearby building. As soon as Rodan fell unconscious, another horror soon appeared, for Godzilla had finally arrived, determined to unite with the young Godzillasaurus. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla clashed, and the robotic reptile soon found itself crashing helplessly into the ground. MechaGodzilla was in dire straits; Garuda needed to buy some time. Kazuma finally made the proper repairs. The ferocious firepower distracted Godzilla as MechaGodzilla used its thrusters to ram into its saurian foe. Godzilla was still a force to be reckoned with, and fusion was finally deemed necessary. Garuda docked onto MechaGodzilla's shoulders to make Super MechaGodzilla. As the battle between Godzilla and the now fully-powered Super MechaGodzilla raged on, the robotic titan eventually overpowered Godzilla with an incredible barrage of energy blasts. Just as it seemed MechaGodzilla had won, Rodan regained consciousness. Seeing Godzilla nearly dead and knowing Baby needed a proper father, Rodan sacrificed himself and gave Godzilla his life energy, as well as an enormous intake of power. With this new strength, Godzilla completely decimated Super MechaGodzilla and destroyed both MechaGodzilla and Garuda. Weapons *Flight at mach 3. *Dual high power maser beam cannons. *Armored in a NT-1 artificial diamond coating. *Able to attach to MechaGodzilla's back. Gallery Concept Art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda 1.png|Garuda concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda 2.png|Garuda concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda 3.png|Garuda concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda 4.png|Garuda concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda 5.png|Garuda concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda 6.png|Garuda concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 - Garuda Beam 1.png|Garuda beam concept art Screenshots Garuda.JPG Garuda about to engage Rodan.png|The Garuda flies towards Fire Rodan in preparation to engage him Garuda_and_MechaGodzilla.png|The Garuda and MechaGodzilla Garuda_about_to_shoot_at_Rodan.png Garuda_Crashing.png|The Garuda crashes into a building after Fire Rodan shoots it with his Uranium beam Super_MechaGodzilla_is_complete.png|The Garuda and MechaGodzilla connect, forming Super MechaGodzilla Video Games Super MechaGodzilla (PS3).png|Garuda attached to Super MechaGodzilla in ''Godzilla: The Game Merchandise Toys SHMONSTERARTS-GARUDA.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Garuda SHMONSTERARTS-SUPER_MECHAGODZILLA.jpg|Super MechaGodzilla S.H. Monsterarts Figure Category:Vehicles Category:Superweapons Category:Aerial Vehicles